


Boy's Night

by golden_hestia



Series: Mark and Ethan are soft bois for each other [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hestia/pseuds/golden_hestia
Summary: Ethan cringed, “ugh, don’t call us a YouTube couple. None of that Markiplier and Crankgameplays shit, we’re just Mark and Ethan.”“Just two dudes,” Eddy quipped.“Coupla bros” Chris followed.“Best pa-”“Oh my god, stop!” Ethan laughed as his friends continued to poke fun at him.It's Boy's Night and Ethan's ready to spend the night drinking and streaming with the boys and his boy.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Mark and Ethan are soft bois for each other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909882
Comments: 17
Kudos: 362





	Boy's Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Ethan's streams lately and I couldn't get this out of my head lmao

“Fuck!” Ethan groaned as he slouched down in his chair, “boys, I hate to say it, but I’m terrible at this game.”

Through his headphones, Ethan heard the horribly pixelated voices of the other guys that he was streaming with telling him that he wasn’t that bad, and that Boy’s Night was just about having fun. Streaming with his friends was something that Ethan looked forward to, as he found it a great way to interact not only with the guys, but with his audience as well. As he respawned, he reached over to take a sip of the cider he was drinking and let his eyes quickly scan over his chat before muting himself from the discord call.

“Wow there’s a lot of people here tonight! Thanks for coming to hang around, gamers. I hope everyone’s enjoying the stream so far.” Ethan sat his drink down and rejoined the others. “Alright boys,” he announced with a burp, “this is where Big Eef, gets the big win!”

“Ethan I love that you just went from saying you were shit at halo to confidently claiming that you’re gonna do anything more than get a single kill!” Eddy’s voice laughed back at him.

“Oh just you watch, bay-bee, they don’t call me Comeback Eef for nothing!” he exclaimed as his character frantically jumped around to avoid being shot by one of the others.

“I think we can all confidently say that no one has ever called you _Comeback Eef_ ,” Chris laughed, “here, where are you Ethan? I’ll let you kill me so you can prove Eddy wrong.”

“Aw, Chris, you would really do that for me?” Ethan squeaked, “you’d go against your own team for me? Now that’s what I call being a true gamer!”

As Ethan’s character rounded a corner, he caught sight of Chris’ gamer tag just a few seconds before his character died again, Ethan quickly looked to the bottom corner of the screen to see who killed him.

“What the hell dude!” Ethan laughed, “so much for being a true gamer, Chris.”

“Sorry dude,” Chris’ laughing voice cut in and out of the call, “gotta get those kills somehow, and Eef’s queef is my best shot.”

Ethan laughed, knowing that his younger demographic would be confused with the joke. He adjusted in his chair before sparing a quick glance over at Spencer, who was asleep on the couch. He waited until he died again to quickly change his stream’s feed to Spencer Cam and muted himself again. “Chat, look at how cute Spencer is? Isn’t he the best boy? I love him so much.” He let the stream focus on Spencer for a few moments before he switched back to focusing on himself.

Next to his keyboard, his phone lit up with two notifications.

The first was a picture of Chica, her big eyes looking straight into the camera. Mark’s accompanying text below it.

_Look at how sad Chica is, finding out you don’t think she’s the best from a twitch stream :(_

Ethan rolled his eyes at Mark’s text as he glanced up to look directly into the camera, knowing that Mark was upstairs watching him stream while he was getting work of his own done. He hadn’t realized that he had a dopey smile on his face until he glanced over at his chat.

“Chat, I’m not drunk” Ethan groaned, “can’t a guy just be happy while he’s streaming with his boys?” He finished his point, by taking a large sip of his drink and picking up his phone to answer Mark’s text.

_Poor Beeks, she knows she’s the best girl their is <3_

Ethan smiled as he set his phone down and focused back on the game. While he wasn’t paying attention, they’d switched to another game mode. He tuned into the discord call, just in time to hear his name called.

“What was that?” He asked as the game loaded up, quickly looking at his phone to see if Mark had texted him back.

“We changed to sniping so you might actually have a chance at doing something.”

“Wow, thanks guys, how considerate,” he joked, trying to focus on the game. This was a game mode that he was marginally better at. He hummed quietly to himself as he watched everyone pile onto the ATV’s at the start of the course and zoom off. He managed to jump on the back of the last ATV to take off and started trying to shoot the sniper before they shot him.

“Yo gamers, who am I riding right now?”

There was a moment of silence before Ethan, along with everyone in the call started laughing. Through the pixelated mess of voices, the others were quick to playfully jump on what he had said.

“Ethan I didn’t know you were that kinda guy,” Chris laughed, “I thought you were a wine-and-dine kinda guy?”

“Ethan, I’m honoured that you would choose to ride me - I mean, ride _with_ me,” he heard Eddy laugh as he almost drove himself and Ethan off the map. “But you have to take me out to dinner now.”

“Me. You. Olive Garden. Friday night, wear something nice,” he bantered back as he made a face into the camera. “Only the best for you, Eddy.”

“Dude no fucking joke, I was just gonna say we go to Olive Garden! It was clearly meant to be, we both have great taste.”

“Boys, you know who else has taste? Me.”

Ethan and Eddy cheered as they heard the crack of Chris opening another drink. Ethan grabbed his own and finished the small amount that was left in the bottom of the can. He maneuvered his character around the winding game map, trying to both stay alive and keep up the friendly banter and chirps.

He leaned back as he watched himself fall off the map and sighed, “boys, I think it’s time for me to get another drink, I’ll be right back.”

Ethan switched over to Spencer Cam and pushed back from his desk. At the sudden movement, Spencer perked his head up and his tail started to wag. Ethan took the few steps necessary to get to the couch and crouched down to give Spencer some attention.

“Oh you’re so good Spence. Such a good boy. I’ll be right back, ok?” Ethan gave Spencer a small wave as he made his way out of his recording room and towards his kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, he smiled as he saw Mark at the counter, making a snack with Chica at his feet, eagerly looking up at him, hoping to get some of the scraps. Mark looked up from making his sandwich as he entered and smiled at him. The sight alone was enough to make Ethan feel warm all over.

Ethan slipped past Mark, briefly resting his hands on Mark’s hips as he passed, heading over to the fridge. Chica quickly abandoned Mark, in hopes that Ethan would cave and give her a treat.

As Ethan pulled out a few drinks to take back with him, he looked over his shoulder to make sure that Mark was still making his sandwich. He quietly pulled out the package of sliced chicken breast and barely had enough time to take a slice out before Chica was pawing at his leg, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

“Hey, gentle Beeks,” Ethan said as he held the chicken out of reach until Chica settled down. “There you go, who’s a good girl, Chica Beeka?” Chica very delicately took the chicken from his hand and, satisfied with her prize, quickly left the kitchen, most likely to go back to her spot on the couch.

“I saw that,” Mark said, his hands full of sandwich ingredients as he came over to invade Ethan’s space in front of the fridge, boxing him in.

“Enjoying the stream so far?” Ethan deflected, grabbing his drinks and trying to duck past Mark.

He wasn’t quick enough to get past Mark’s broad frame before he was able to block him back in with a step to the right. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” Mark said with a grin on his face, as he stepped aside to put everything back into the fridge.

Ethan hopped up onto the counter, while he waited for Mark to finish, his legs swaying, occasionally making contact with the cupboards. He let himself admire the expanse of Mark’s back as he watched Mark’s shoulder blades move under his shirt. He reached over to where Mark’s sandwich was resting on a cutting board and grabbed one half. He took a bite without looking, knowing exactly what it would be; ham, cheese and hot sauce. Ethan set the sandwich back down right as Mark had finished putting everything away.

“The stream’s been good so far, no frame drops or lag on my end,” Mark started, turning around to come towards the counter. Ethan rolling his eyes, _of course Mark would focus on the technological aspects first_. “Laughed at a few goofs, chucked at a few gaffs. I’m sad you’re gonna leave me for Eddy Burback though. Never trust a man with a moustache like his.”

“Yeah right,” Ethan retorted, “as if I would ever leave you for Eddy.”

Mark came to a stop in front of Ethan, slotting himself between Ethan’s legs with ease, and rested his hands on Ethan’s thighs. “I dunno, you planned a date and everything, Eth. How can I compete with Olive Garden? Better get on my knees and beg you to stay.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and playfully shoved at Mark’s chest, “shut up, you big idiot,” he said as he reached his arm out to grab the other half of Mark’s sandwich. Mark’s hand quickly grabbed Ethan’s wrist and placed it on his chest, Ethan’s fingers automatically clinging to the fabric of his shirt.

“Y’know, I could’ve made you a sandwich too if you texted me,” he grinned, pointing to the large bite Ethan had already taken. “All you had to do was ask.”

Ethan leaned forward to bump his forehead against Mark’s, gently brushing their noses together, “but yours looked so good, I had to have it. Besides, sharing is caring, right?”

Mark huffed out a laugh, “yeah, Eth, sharing is caring. What’s mine is yours, and what’s yours is mine, and all that.” Mark leaned back, a fond grin on his face, his hand still on Ethan’s thighs, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth.

A stray lock of hair had fallen in Mark’s face, without hesitation, Ethan let go of Mark’s shirt and brushed it back, giggling when it fell back down. Mark crossed his eyes to look at it before he threw his head back and raked his hands through his hair. The sudden loss of the heat of Mark’s hand on Ethan’s thigh made him shiver. He carefully nudged Mark’s legs with his feet to get him to back up so he could hop off the counter.

“I should get back to the stream, chat can only look at Spencer for so long. And I can’t leave the boys hanging.”

Mark hummed and pulled him in by the waist for a quick kiss, quickly pressing a second one to his forehead. The kiss on his forehead was one of the small things Mark did that always caused Ethan’s heart to race. Somehow, the simple gesture felt more intimate. “Text me when you’re almost finished for the night.”

Ethan nodded, enjoying the way that Mark let his hands linger on his waist for as long as possible. He made sure he had grabbed all his drinks and headed back to his recording room. Spencer perked up at the sound of the door opening and hopped off the couch, trotting up to Ethan as he made his way back to his desk.

He set his drinks down on his desk and sat down in his chair, careful that the wheels wouldn't accidentally run over Spencer, who was weaving his way in and out from underneath his desk. Ethan made sure that he was situated before he changed the stream view to himself and unmuted himself. He grabbed a drink and cracked it open into his microphone to announce his arrival.

“Guess what gamers! Not only did Big Eef get more drinks, but he got a big smooch, too!”

Ethan listened as the pixilated, staticky cheers from his friends sounded louder and glanced down at the game lobby to see that there were a few more guys in the game with them.

“Not only do I have more drinks, but I have more boys to play with too?” Ethan took a large gulp of his drink and enjoyed the way his chest started to feel warmer.

“Chat, what did I miss while I was gone? Did you enjoy Spencer Cam?” He scanned the rapidly moving chat and answered a few questions before the chat filled with questions about Mark. The two of them rarely mentioned each other in their streams, mutually preferring to keep to themselves. They weren’t a secret by any means, but it was nice to keep one small thing for themselves. But with the alcohol in Ethan’s system, he found himself more willing to talk about Mark on stream.

“How’s Mark doing?” Ethan read, “he’s doing fine, he’s upstairs with Chica, doing his own thing. ” Despite the delay on the stream, as soon as Ethan mentioned Mark's name, the chat started flying by, Ethan hardly able to see a single message before one of his mods put the stream on emote only mode. He sipped his drink and thanked his mods, who were undoubtedly working hard to manage the chaos.

“Boys I think we should’ve invited Mark to Boy’s Night instead of Ethan, maybe he would die a little less,” Chris laughed as everyone was finally back and ready to start playing again.

There was a chorus of laughter as everyone jokingly agreed with Chris. Despite being the butt end of the joke, Ethan found himself smiling, ready to banter back, “are you saying that you would rather have my boy, instead of _me_ for Boy’s Night? If you think I’m bad, you should see Mark. There’s a reason he doesn’t play first person shooters. He hates them.” Ethan shifted in his chair to grab his drink, he knew that Mark rarely played any games himself outside of filming.

“Ethan talking about Mark on stream? How many drinks have you had, my guy?” Ethan thought he heard Julien ask, but he couldn’t be sure. He scanned through the gamertags listed, effectively giving up on doing anything productive in the game before he confirmed that Julien had joined them while he was away.

“What do you mean, _how many drinks have you had?”_ Ethan furrowed his brow, as he took another drink, “I talk about Mark all the time!”

Ethan tried to listen to the others before Julien’s voice rang through, loud and clear, “off camera, yeah. Once you start talking about him, you almost can’t stop. But unless the two of you are filming together, I can count on one hand the amount of times I’ve heard you talk about him on stream.”

Everyone else in the call agreed and Ethan made a face, taking another drink as he tried to think about the last time he mentioned Mark on stream, or in a video for his channel. _Shit, maybe they were right._

“Not that it’s a bad thing,” Eddy chimed in, “you two are just incredibly private for a YouTube couple.”

Ethan cringed, “ugh, don’t call us a _YouTube couple_. None of that _Markiplier and Crankgameplays_ shit, we’re just Mark and Ethan.”

“Just two dudes,” Eddy quipped.

“Coupla bros” Chris followed.

“Best pa-”

“Oh my god, stop!” Ethan laughed as his friends continued to poke fun at him.

A sudden weight on his leg, startled Ethan and he looked down, expecting to see Spencer at his feet, but was surprised to see Chica’s head perched on his knee, her tail knocking a few loose cables around as it wagged back and forth. Ethan’s head quickly snapped to the door of his recording room, to see Mark leaning against the door frame, laptop in hand, with a fond look on his face.

“Oh,” Ethan said softly, as he took his headphones off, “I’ll be right back.”

He purposefully ignored the faint, “tell Mark we say hi,” and suggestive noises that were coming out of his headphones from his friends as he nudged Chica out of the way and quickly rose out of his chair, and straight towards where Mark was standing.

The sight in itself wasn’t unusual, Mark was constantly in and out of his recording room. The thing that made it unusual was that Mark was here, while Ethan was streaming. Along with not mentioning each other on stream, they both tried to leave the other alone when they were streaming, to give the other space while they were working.

“I didn’t even hear the door open,” Ethan mumbled as he stumbled into Mark’s solid frame, his arms automatically latching around Mark’s middle, the warm feeling in his chest increasing. Despite his stumble Mark remained sturdy as always, his one remaining arm wrapping around Ethan’s back to hold him steady, while the other balanced the open laptop. Even though it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes since he left Mark in the kitchen, being in Mark’s arms always felt like coming home after being apart.

“What are you doing here?” He said into Mark’s shoulder, breathing in nothing but _MarkMarkMark._

“Chica missed you, and wanted to come say hi,” Mark said quietly as the two of them swayed gently, or maybe it was just Ethan, he couldn’t tell.

“Oh did she?” Ethan turned his head to look down at where both Chica and Spencer were sitting at their feet, looking up at them expectantly. He reached a hand down to scratch behind Chica’s ears before he turned back to Mark.

“Are you sure it was Beeks who missed me?” Ethan poked, squeezing Mark a little tighter.

“Positive, one-hundred percent, Chica,” Mark stated with a poorly attempted straight face.

“So you didn’t want to come and see me at all? Not even a little bit?” Ethan nuzzled his nose into the junction of Mark’s neck, smirking at the shiver he knew would result from Mark’s dislike of having his neck touched.

Mark’s arm tightened its grip around him, his voice going impossibly lower, “no, not at all, why would you think that? I just saw you.”

Ethan hummed, “so then why are you here then? We don’t usually -”

“We don’t usually do a lot of things that have happened tonight,” Mark interrupted with a grin, “what’s one more thing on the list?”

“So you don’t mind me talking about us with the guys?” Ethan questioned, already knowing the answer, but wanting the confirmation from Mark.

“You know I don’t mind, Eth.”

“Just wanted to make sure, Twitter’s gonna be a mess tomorrow,” Ethan said with a small laugh.

“I don’t care.” Mark pressed a kiss to the top of Ethan’s head, and despite how frequently the gesture occurred, Ethan’s whole body felt like he was on fire.

“You should probably get back to your stream though,” Mark said, his lips still pressed to Ethan’s head.

_Oh shit_

“Oh shit,” he said aloud, the bubble surrounding the two of them popped as Ethan stepped out of Mark’s space, he had forgot that he was still streaming. Mark's laugh snapped Ethan out of the daze he had caused and he went to turn around. Mark’s hand quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him in for a kiss, followed by the one to his forehead.

“For real though, are you okay with me being in here?” Mark asked.

Ethan nodded, his cheeks burning from both the alcohol and Mark, “of course, _what’s mine is yours_ , remember?”

“Oh how could I ever forget?” Mark goofed, before settling in on the couch. Spencer quickly settled himself down by Mark’s legs, while Chica settled in her usual place by Mark’s side.

Ethan let himself admire the scene for a brief moment before he went back to his desk. Prepared for the barrage of comments from both his audience and the boys. Ethan sat back in his chair and put his headphones on. Glancing on last time at Mark and the dogs before trying to get back on track with the stream.

“Sorry about that, gamers!”


End file.
